


They Know Which Wounds to Press

by NeverEverFaceTheDark



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverEverFaceTheDark/pseuds/NeverEverFaceTheDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sayaka almost dies. Kyouko is furious. So is Sayaka. They turn on each other, then take a step closer to friendship - or something.</p><p>Fill for puellamagi_kink <a href="http://puellamagi-kink.livejournal.com/470.html?thread=51158#t51158">prompt</a> so slightly PWP. Definitely aged up. <em>Kyouko has a bit of a power fetish. Nothing gets her off quite like seeing moral, uptight little Sayaka squirm and beg her for release like some sort of desperate nymphomaniac. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	They Know Which Wounds to Press

She storms at Sayaka the moment the last Demon has crumbled into nothing around her spear and shoves the girl at full speed. Sayaka stumbles, only preserving her balance by grabbing onto Kyouko’s shirt and pulling herself back up. ‘Are you an idiot?!’ Kyouko shouts into her face as she hooks her hands into Sayaka’s cape and tries to shake her.  
  
“What’s your problem?!” Sayaka shouts right back, hacking at Kyouko’s arms and returning the shove.  
  
Kyouko points at where the Demon used to be. “My problem is that you almost got yourself killed! Because for some reason you had to break formation to be heroic or whatever!”  
  
Sayaka gestures at the unconscious man at her feet, “he was bleeding out-!” she snarls.  
  
“Who frickin’ cares!? ” Kyouko slams her spear sparking into the pavement. "You can’t help him if you’re dead!" Sayaka instinctively summons a sword and steps forward in a guard.  
  
“Enough!” Mami’s tone is sharp enough to cut marble cake. They flinch away from each other; neither of them wants to anger Mami, or worse, disappoint her.  
  
Homura looks on from a few steps away, eyes calculating, she fidgets with her sleeve.  
  
Mami sighs in what does seem like disappointment and both Sayaka’s and Kyouko’s shoulders slump. She aims a stern look at Sayaka.  
  
“Miki-san, it is important that if you see fit to break formation, you warn us. We cannot watch your back if you suddenly drop out. It is dangerous to all of us.”  
  
Sayaka looks down and nods, a mix of shame and anger colouring her cheeks red. Then Mami redirects her gaze to Kyouko, who stops smirking immediately.  
  
“Sakura-san, as you can see, because of your timely intervention, Miki-san is fine. With teamwork such as we pulled off today , we can and _should_ afford to help those in dire need.”  
  
Kyouko scuffs her boot and grabs her packet of pocky. She doesn’t look at Mami either when she makes a vague sound of assent.  
  
It remains quiet for a few seconds, then Mami sighs again and turns to Homura. "How are the other victims?"  
  
“None of them are seriously injured,” Homura says calmly. “They will wake up soon, however.”  
  
“Then we should make our getaway.”  
  
They spend a few minutes collecting the Grief Cubes, Kyouko and Sayaka carefully ignoring each other. It’s a good haul and they divide them up equally. Everybody will be able to clean their soul gem with this amount. It is late, so when Kyuubey confirms that the Miasma has thinned sufficiently Homura wishes them a good night immediately and makes her leave along the rooftops, as she is wont to do. Mami extends an invitation for tea at her place but both Sayaka and Kyouko shake their heads no. When they come to the intersection where they will part, Mami throws them a concerned look. A smothered kind of electricity still crackles between them.  
  
“I expect you both in top condition tomorrow,” she warns.  
  
Kyouko snorts and spreads her arms in a no-big-deal gesture. “You’re not our mother, Mami. ”  
  
Sayaka looks up and cracks a subdued smile. “Thanks, Mami-san, but we’ll be fine.”  
  
Mami hesitates for another second but then bids them good night. They return the goodbye and watch her walk away until she turns the corner. They themselves slowly set into motion again, still not looking at each other.  
  
With every step of the way Kyouko feels her muscles tense up further and she munches through all her pocky. When there’s nothing left to eat, she just digs her teeth into her lower lip.  
  
Sayaka is headed for her house and Kyouko for her hotel room but somehow they have steered each other to an abandoned suburban development site somewhat out of their way. Demons rarely appear here, but they do. Kyouko kicks at the dirt as they navigate the wasteland.  
  
“Do you care about anybody but yourself?” Sayaka hisses at last.  
  
“Can you do anything but get yourself killed, rookie?” Kyouko shoots right back with as much venom.  
  
Coming to an abrupt stop, Sayaka turns to her and slashes her arm through the air.  
  
“You don’t even care that he would have died!” she accuses.  
  
Kyouko grits her teeth and buries her nails into her palms. “You endangered everybody!” she shouts back.  
  
 _Sayaka_ would have died if not for Kyouko. That stupid, self-righteous idiot! All snotty morals and uptight judgemental idiocy!  
  
“It is our duty as Magical Girls to protect others!” Sayaka says and Kyouko kicks her in the ankle. The girl goes down immediately with a muffled cry.  
  
“You can’t even protect yourself!” She plants a foot on her chest hard and the girl gasps painfully.  
  
Sayaka tries to twist her leg and roll away but struggles. “Sometimes other people are more important than whatever the hell you want!” she pants. She shoves and Kyouko topples. She’s on her in a second, grabbing at her jacket. Kyouko slaps a hand to her ear and easily reverses their positions as the hit reverberates through her skull.  
  
“You have no idea what you’re talking about and you’re still awful in a fight without your magic,” she growls.  
  
Sayaka kicks her legs grunting but gets nowhere. Kyouko has her pinned by the wrists and her little stick arms hold a lot of strength. Her fury flares only higher, sourly mixed with shame and simmering insecurity on the back of her tongue.  
  
Kyouko grins angrily down at her. Sayaka is completely helpless in her grip, even as she wriggles with all her might. She flexes her fingers and bends forward quickly. Before Sayaka can headbutt her, she’s already lodged her sharp teeth into her throat. The girl gasps and bucks underneath her and Kyouko sucks hard. A broken whine escapes Sayaka’s mouth before she can bite it down. Slowly Kyouko works her way down to her collarbone, laying waste to her flesh and coaxing out more half-stifled sounds, making her heels scrape in the dirt.  
  
Kyouko slides a knee between her legs and captures the resulting moan in a kiss. She releases Sayaka’s wrists and buries her fingers into blueberry hair as she slides her tongue over Sayaka’s. The girl’s hands come up to grip at her sides. Her lips are so soft and her mouth is warm and wet and tastes a bit like blood. Kyouko’s pulse pounds away between her legs. When she grinds into Sayaka and feels her panties slide damp against her bare thigh, her breath hitches and Sayaka suddenly pulls hard on her clothes. She moves her hips into her again, biting into the other side of her throat. She slowly slips a hand down and under Sayaka’s shirt. Hikes it up while Sayaka shivers and lets out a little alarmed, “ah –!” When she pushes her bra up away from her breasts, Sayaka just turns her head to the side and groans. Kyouko envelops a hard nipple with her mouth and sucks slowly and hungrily, filling her hand with Sayaka’s other breast. Sayaka’s hips move frantically in search of friction and Kyouko slides her knee away. She switches mouth and hand and Sayaka makes the most delicious frustrated sound in the back of her throat. She circles her tongue and pinches hard. Sayaka’s hands twitch but don’t move to her head. She knows that won’t get her anything.  
  
Kyouko sits up a little bit, leans on her arm and just looks at Sayaka. Her skirt has slid up to her belly button and her shirt is now bunched up around her armpits along with her bra. Bared and sweaty and breathing hard Sayaka feebly pulls at Kyouko’s shirt. Kyouko scrapes her nails down her belly and loves how the normally uptight little knight grits her name from between her teeth, desperately trying not to sound desperate.  
  
“What’s the magic word, Sayaka?” Kyouko says, eyes burning.  
  
Sayaka’s own are clouded, pupils blown wide. Defiance sparks in them for a second, but Kyouko latches her lips onto her ear, grazing the flesh with her teeth and her breath stutters.  
  
“P -- p - ah! – p - please!”  
  
Kyouko slips her fingers under the waistband of her panties and rubs slowly through the slickness she finds. Sayaka grits her teeth, curling her hands into trembling fists. “P – _please_ , Kyouko,” she says again, eyes scrunched shut.  
  
Kyouko swallows thickly at her tone and straddles her, rubbing herself on Sayaka’s leg, she speeds up the motions of her hand. Wrapping her arm in the hollow of Sayaka’s back when the girl arches up, she presses her cheek to her sternum. She feels like she can barely breathe as she rocks into her relentlessly, bumping into her own hand, until every muscle in Sayaka’s body seems to tense and she makes a sound like “a-a-aa-ah”. Her limbs go all over the place even as Kyouko tightens her grasp. She bites hard into Sayaka’s shirt and grinds into her one last time, squeezing her eyes shut. A hot pleasure flares out from her belly and she gasps sharply, feels for a moment like she is drowning. Then they’re both panting and lying still in a heap of body, coming to their senses.  
  
Kyouko swallows. She slides her wet hand from Sayaka’s underwear and slowly crawls up to nestle her face into her shoulder. Sayaka heaves a deep, trembling sigh and softly puts her hands on her back.  
  
“Just...just tell me next time okay? Mami was right, if you just warn us we can make sure that you can save ‘em all without you getting - hurt.” Kyouko’s voice sounds small in her ear.  
  
Sayaka stares up at the night sky and swallows. Kyouko is warm and solid weight on top of her.  
  
“...I will.”  
  
Kyouko buries her face a little deeper into her neck and hums softly. Sayaka clutches at her little jacket and pulls a tiny bit closer. It helps with the shivers that still run down her spine.  
  
When Kyouko finally rolls off of her, she tries to help with Sayaka’s clothes but she slaps her hands away and fixes them herself. She’s covered in dirt anyway. It is a good thing her parents don’t even know she is out. She does let Kyouko help her up.  
  
Sayaka has to roll her eyes when Kyouko –like always, suddenly awkward - reaches for the comfort food in her pocket that is no longer there and looks alarmed when she comes up with nothing. Sayaka takes her hand instead and ignores the blush on the girl’s cheeks. She leads them to the intersection where they are supposed to split and stops. Kyouko still can’t look her in the eyes and she sighs in irritation. She drops her hand and presses a soft kiss to her lips. Kyouko looks like a shocked tomato afterwards.  
  
“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Sayaka says and Kyouko nods wordlessly.  
  
The next evening they go out to hunt Demons, their teamwork is perfect. Kyouko, calling out, shields a woman about to be hit by a piece of the bridge that they’re fighting on and Sayaka slashes the Demon open that is reaching for them at just the right time. Mami looks pleased and Homura somehow unsurprised.  
  
Kyouko and Sayaka share a tentative high five and grin at each other. 


End file.
